It Happened One Night
by dfriendly
Summary: Gwen comes to Arthur’s bed one night, but not all is what it seems…; one-shot; Gwen/Arthur


**Title: **It Happened One Night 

**Show: **_Merlin _

**Pairings: **Gwen/Arthur

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count:** 3206

**Summary:** Gwen comes to Arthur's bed one night, but not all is what it seems…; one-shot

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own, because if I did…let's just say _Merlin_ wouldn't be a "family" show. The title is from the 1934 movie. It just popped into my head & now I can't think of a better title at 3 am.

**A/N:** Hope you like it. I spent several hours the night I should have been studying for a final on this (when I first began writing it). Not that it's Gwen & Arthur's fault, more just a testament to my determination to avoid studying and consuming obsession with the ship. So yeah, this fic has taken a month for me to finish. :/

Also posted on my livejournal account under the same username.

llllllllll

Arthur lay on his bed, still in that day's clothes. He had collapsed onto it a few minutes ago, not yet ready for sleep but too tired for anything else.

He heard his door open and shut. "I told you to go home, Merlin," he said, annoyed.

"All the better," came a female voice.

Arthur sat up to see Gwen standing there. She stood tall and had a well-assured look in her eye unlike he had ever seen on her.

Her hair was let down, softly curling around her shoulders. And the blue cape that she wore, she unfastened so that it slid to the floor, revealing a figure-fitting wine-colored dress with multiple slits up to her thighs. It was strange, but Arthur could have sworn he'd seen that dress once before… But something kept him from questioning it further.

Her appearance had taken some instantaneous effect upon him. The room suddenly felt warm, the air around him heavy. His head became foggy and unfocused so that he was only able to stare at her.

"Good evening, Arthur," she greeted, her voice unnaturally smooth and echoing.

At a slow pace that seemed to hypnotize him, Gwen knelt on the foot of the bed and began to crawl up to him.

Arthur swallowed, finally finding his voice. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" A smile slunk across Gwen's face as she reached his lap, straddling him.

Arthur swallowed at the contact of her thighs on his. "Guinevere," he practically gasped, "you shouldn't be here."

Gwen brushed the knuckles of one hand over his cheek. "Don't act like you haven't wanted me in your bed, Arthur," she responded seriously. Her hand then slid into the hair at the back of his head, sending tinglings down his spine. "I've seen the way you look at me…"

Arthur's breaths came unevenly, shocked that he had been so obvious…and even more shocked at the fact that she was there, straddling his lap, speaking to him seductively.

She bit her lip, drawing Arthur's eyes to her mouth – the mouth he'd many times imagined what it would be like to kiss. "You do want me, don't you, Arthur?"

"Yes," Arthur answered without meaning to. But it was true. He had had flashes of fantasies, shamed as he was that he would have such thoughts of her without her knowledge

Gwen smiled at his confession. "I know what's in your heart, Arthur," she continued, pressing her left palm to his chest. Arthur felt a wave of heat travel his body at her touch, relaxing him some.

Gwen's face was so close to him, his eyes couldn't help but travel her features, each curve, each angle. Her dark eyes captured him so that he couldn't look away. She was utterly intoxicating.

But something was wrong. This moment… it couldn't be real. It wouldn't happen this way. Gwen wasn't like this –

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the feel of her scooting farther up his lap. She reached his hips, pressing her torso against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. A low _hmmmm_ came from her throat, somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Arthur tried to ignore the pleasurable sound she made, but she wouldn't let him.

"Arthur," she gasped desperately, slowly grinding her hips into him, "I need you."

Arthur's eyes rolled up in his head and he failed to hold back a groan. He could barely breathe. Gathering up what strength he had left, he panted, "We shouldn't."

Still determined, Gwen took his right hand and put it on her thigh. When Arthur tried to pull his hand away to escape the pleasure that was her skin, she pushed it all the way up her leg, so that he rubbed against her silky thigh through the tendrils of the dress.

She then pressed him back onto the bed with her other hand, following him so that she hovered over him. "Please, Arthur. _I_ want to. I _know_ you want to." As she said that, she rubbed herself against the tightness in his pants, sending another coil of desire through his body. "So why not?" she finished innocently.

"This…" Arthur struggled, "this doesn't feel right."

"Of course this is right, Arthur. It's me…" she soothed, dragging her finger over his bottom lip, "your _Guinevere_."

Arthur closed his eyes at her words, gulping down breaths. _His Guinevere…_

"I'm yours," she reiterated in a breathy whisper to his ear so that he shivered. "All you have to do is _claim_ me." Upon her words, Gwen's hand traveled from his face, down his throat, his chest, his abdomen, to rest on his belt.

Arthur desperately tried to even out his labored breathing, still unable to risk opening his eyes to her.

But that didn't matter as he felt her draw closer, not realizing that he, too, was being drawn to her. Soon he felt the faint brush of her lips on his mouth…

The loud creak of the door opening once more broke him from his reverie. He jerked his head up to face their interruption.

"Gwen!" he said in a startled voice, shocked at the sight of her in his doorway. Her face was an unpleasant mix of alarm and distress at the scene she had walked into.

Arthur's head snapped to the Gwen on top of him, not finding Gwen but –

"You!" he shouted, recognizing the sorceress that he had met once before. She smiled wickedly and laughed.

Arthur pushed her off him, rushing to his sword. But when he turned, she had vanished.

His head snapped to the door, although he had heard the real Gwen drop her folded bedclothes and flee just as he had been discovering the sorceress on top him. So he ran down the hall, desperately seeking her out.

He finally found her hurrying down a passage. "Gwen!" he shouted after her, "Guinevere!" He caught up to her, turning her by the shoulder. His heart nearly broke at the sight of her red eyes and hand pressed to her mouth.

"I won't tell anyone, sire, you needn't worry," she rushed, unable to raise her eyes to him.

"Just let me explain, Gwen."

"You don't have to, sire," she pulled her arm. "Just let me go,_ please_." She broke free of him and ran.

"Gwen!"

***

Gwen finally reached the haven of her house, closing the door and trying desperately to forget what she had just witnessed. Shaking badly on her feet, she sunk onto the nearest chair.

She didn't know why it mattered do her. Arthur was the prince and could do whatever he pleased. He had nothing to do with her and never would. But why did it feel like someone had a vice grip around her heart?

Suddenly, the door of Gwen's house burst open, revealing Arthur as he strode into her room. Gwen jumped to her feet, his appearance scaring her.

"Guinevere!" he addressed forcefully. "You _neve_r run away from me. Not when I am speaking to you, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sire," she answered timidly, her eyes on the floor, afraid of his rage.

Arthur suddenly grabbed her by the arms. "Why don't you look at me when I address you?"

Gwen swallowed and obeyed him. She found his eyes, wishing she didn't have to.

"What?" he sneered. "Am I frightening you?"

When she said nothing, he then gripped her wrists painfully, dragging her close to his face. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" she gasped.

Gwen struggled in his grasp, wanting nothing more than for him to leave her be.

"I've upset you haven't you? And I don't just mean me reprimanding you." He scoffed. "What, did you really think I'd ever have any feelings for _you_? A _servant_?"

Gwen shook her head.

"Don't lie to me Gwen," he snarled. "I may have enjoyed the sight of your pretty face or pleasing figure. I might have one day even honored you by taking you in my bed, _if _you were lucky enough. But don't you think, for even a second, that I could ever care for you."

"I never did!" she shouted back to him, jerking her arms to try and free herself. But before she could, she felt the sharp sting of him slapping her across the face.

"You _do not _speak to me in that manner," he reproached.

Instead of scaring her, his slap only bolstered her. "What wrong with you?" she accused. "Why have you come here, acting like some tyrant? This isn't you."

Arthur gripped her jaw forcefully, dragging her chin up. "You don't know the real me," he hissed.

"Let her go, witch."

Gwen looked over Arthur's shoulder to see a second Arthur in her doorway. Then within the blink of an eye, the person in front of her was now a woman whom she had once seen months ago.

As soon as her grip loosened, Gwen took some steps back. Although the woman kept her arm raised towards her, only moving to turn her head a fraction to address behind her.

"You're not supposed to be here," she said stiffly.

Instead of answering, Arthur drew back his sword to run her through. But with a sudden great stirring of wind the woman was gone, leaving Arthur to only stab at wisps of smoke.

Arthur dropped his sword and rushed to Gwen, wrapping his arms protectively around her. "Are you all right? Did she hurt you?"

"That woman," she panted, in shock. "She was the one who poisoned your cup… when Merlin drank it."

He nodded. "Yes. She also almost killed me when I went to get the flower. She's a sorceress. That's how she changed her appearance and how she had enchanted me earlier tonight."

Gwen sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't see her face earlier. I just panicked, and wanted to get out of there. But I shouldn't have left you alone with her. What if she had–?"

Arthur shushed her. "It's alright," he soothed, stroking her hair.

Noticing how she still shook on her feet, he led her to the bed where they sat side-by-side, continuing to hold her. He half-expected her to pull away from him, for propriety's sake. But because she was either too upset or finally letting her guard down around him, she did not. And he was glad, as he liked having her in his arms.

Once Gwen finally was still and relaxed in his arms, Arthur pulled back enough to examine her. He immediately saw the redness that still marked her face. He brought up his finger, gingerly touching her cheek. "She did hurt you," he said lowly.

Gwen shook her head. "It's nothing. I nearly forgot about it."

Arthur's hand fell to her lap, curling into a fist as his jaw hardened. "That witch will pay."

Without thinking, Gwen took his hand. "Arthur…" she said to calm him.

His eyes snapped back to her upon hearing her use his name.

"I'm sorry, sire," she said quickly, lifting her hand away.

But Arthur swiftly turned his hand over and caught hers before she could completely remove it. "You should use it more often, Guinevere," he replied softly. With his other hand, he reached up to smooth a stray lock of hair away from her face.

Gwen only looked at him, neither of them moving. It was the longest time he had ever held her gaze; she rarely looked directly at him for long, as was proper for a servant.

She then looked down at their clasped hands, hesitantly stroking one of her fingers over his wrist.

Arthur inhaled slowly, savoring the intimacy of so simple a touch. In return, he slid his hand to her neck, eliciting a soundless gasp from her.

She looked back at him expectantly – wanting, but a little afraid, too.

He understood, the pounding in his chest being equal excitement and fear. So he did what he had learned to, pushing his fear down to accomplish his objective. And this time his reward would be the most sweet.

Arthur kissed her, softly. In response, Gwen tilted her head further up, the other hand which had fallen beside him on the bed coming up to firmly grasp his shoulder.

As soon as they paused, Gwen blushed fiercely and lowered her head in embarrassment.

Arthur laughed softly at her reaction. "There's the Gwen I know."

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling her face burning.

Arthur exhaled through his teeth. "There is something I should tell you, about the sorceress. When she came to my room, she didn't look herself." Arthur paused, mustering up the courage to continue with his confession. "She'd enchanted herself to look like you."

Gwen lowered her eyes away from his, preparing herself for a truth that differed what she hoped for. "What reason would she have to do that?"

He sighed. "I suppose she thought it would be easier… Although I don't know how she knew…" He took her chin by the knuckle of his finger. "Don't be so humble. I know you've noticed the recent attentions I've paid you."

Gwen blushed, thinking of their brief, but more frequent, encounters. His polite greetings in the halls, his subtle flirting whenever they spoke for a moment, the way she often found his gaze on her when she happened to glance at him.

Arthur continued. "I knew… _something _wasn't right. You weren't acting yourself. And the situation just seemed too absurd. But," he shook his head, "she had some kind of spell on me, clouding my judgment. It was lucky you came when you did, Guinevere, or she would have succeeded."

He waited for her to respond. But when she finally did, it was not something he expected.

"That was never you who asked me to bring clean bedclothes earlier," she said definitively.

"What? No."

"It wasn't luck that I came to your room. You – or, I suppose, she disguised as you – came to me not long before insisting that I bring you new bedclothes right away. I had thought it a strange request."

"But that would mean that she had wanted you to discover me. Seducing me hadn't been her goal."

Gwen nodded. "So what had it been? To cause a scandal perhaps? But then what was her purpose of coming to find me later?"

"I don't know. Maybe to push you away from me. Although I can't guess her motive." Arthur's hand found her face again, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I can only be glad that she failed."

He tentatively tilted his head down hoping to seek out another kiss, and was rewarded when Gwen took the initiative this time to press her lips to his. Her hands went to his temples, running her fingers through his hair to the finally lace them together at the back of his head.

She then broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his. "You should go back," she whispered slightly out of breath.

Arthur shook his head, his nose brushing against her cheek. "What if the sorceress returns? You shouldn't stay here alone."

She bit her lip, honestly doubting that the witch would be back that night.

It wouldn't be proper if he stayed. Although they had surpassed 'proper' already when he first kissed her – perhaps even just by holding her. And she truthfully didn't want him to stray farther than arm's length.

"Alright," she agreed.

***

Nimueh screamed in rage at the scene she was witnessing in her stone water basin.

She had easily seen into the prince's heart, discovering with little difficulty the woman he was coming to love. And it had taken little effort to form her plan. She would make herself in the image of the handmaiden, seducing him into a compromising position to be found by the very girl he wished to bed.

The girl would be driven away from him, embarrassed – and more importantly – heartbroken. And Arthur would be unable to explain himself.

But Nimueh had been too ambitious. She couldn't resist pushing the girl even further. She might be able to excuse Arthur's actions, since they were not involved yet. However, making her believe that Arthur was cruel and could never care for her would certainly be the final blow.

Nimueh had not expected Arthur to interrupt her. And that had been a grave error on her part.

She had foolishly thought that the prince would not follow the servant girl, but return to his room to sulk. And because of her mistake, she had only brought them _closer_.

Months ago, she had foreseen Arthur falling into a powerful form of love with a commoner. And their marriage would help secure the greatness he would become. The people would unite under him and his common marriage, a symbol of his conviction to equality.

The girl would also personally affect Arthur. She would make him gentler, more compassionate. Her support and advice would guide him through many trials. Ultimately, she would make him a stronger king.

Which was why Nimueh had made it her objective to put a stop to it. If she kept that love from happening, she might diminish his future power.

Instead, she had hastened the fruition of their love.

Infuriated, Nimueh tapped her fingers against the water basin and tried to regain her composure. All was not lost. She'd have more chances.

***

Gwen woke, out of habit, with the sun. But what was not customary that morning was opening her eyes to find Arthur looking back at her.

"You're awake already?" she questioned.

"I never went to sleep. In case the witch came back."

Gwen couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness.

Arthur shifted a little to take her hand, which rested between their two bodies. It was then that Gwen realized that her foot had found Arthur's calf in the night and hooked around it. He had taken off his boots and socks before lying down and both her skirt and his pant leg had hiked up while they slept. It was the only part of them that had been touching during the night, which was surprising considering her small bed.

Now Gwen experimentally moved her foot a fraction up his leg. Arthur's eyes locked on hers, obviously affected by even the simplest of caresses. It was a new mode of physical contact, perhaps proving that even the smallest discoveries of each other's body would hold a similar fascination.

But any further exploration would have to wait, she realized at the notice of the brightening light coming through the spaces around the windows and door.

"You need to get back."

Arthur sighed. "I know," he said solemnly. He sat up, pulling on his socks and boots and picking up his sword from where he'd dropped it.

Gwen got up, too, needing to ready herself for work once he left. She saw him to the door, both of them moving slowly to delay their parting.

Neither knew what to say, both unsure of how they would conduct themselves after the events of last night. Their hearts made them want to pursue each other; their heads not knowing how it could ever work.

So they settled on a lingering kiss.

llllllllll

A/N: I have no current plans to continue this particular fic, although more Arwen fics (unrelated to this one) are in the work. Just thought I'd clear that up with the rather ambiguous ending, especially pertaining to Nimueh. I wanted to give some background on her reasons behind it all and we can't expect her to give up that easily.

(On a less relevant subject, I'd like to see Nimueh back for S2. I just don't know how it could be done without being a tad contrived…)


End file.
